


Fireproof

by hisokage



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, just. pure fluff, self-indulgence at its finest, this idea has been annoying me for a week and i decided enough is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokage/pseuds/hisokage
Summary: You'd been wanting to see Belphegor in his demon form for a while now, and finally decided to ask the question.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Fireproof

“Hey, Belphie?” you asked from his side, cuddled up against him in your bed. You both had been like this for a while, enjoying comfortable silence while each of you focused on your own things. He hummed in acknowledgement, not looking away from his manga, and you felt his chest vibrate softly. 

You’d had an idea which would not leave your head, swimming around tauntingly in your thoughts the longer you went without making it reality. You figured you had gathered enough courage, and decided to finally ask him. 

“Can you show me your demon form?”

Belphegor visibly stiffened, and you instantly regretted it as realization hit you; you had mostly considered your own feelings before asking him first, and not exactly how conflicted he would feel when fronted with your request. He seemed comfortable in his demon form during Diavolo’s birthday, after all. However, you couldn’t really avoid the reason you subconsciously avoided speaking up about it for so long, even though his presence filled you with nothing but safety and comfort now. Yet now that you manifested the question into existence, you realized that Belphie struggled with the same thing, too. 

You didn’t notice him turning to look at you in the middle of your inner crisis, but you did notice his body relaxing again, a soft smile adorning his lips as he watched you get flustered over your own request. He put a hand on your cheek, bringing your panic to a halt. 

“You bit off more than you can chew, hm?” Belphie teased, his sarcastic remark bringing you back down to reality, relief instantly washing over your face. He snickered at how fast your expression changed, and while there was still a reason to be concerned, you realized that you didn’t have to deal with it on your own. 

You had him now. 

You softly nudged him with your elbow, joining him in quiet laughter. Comfortable silence was beginning to creep its way back in again, but Belphegor stopped it in its tracks before it fully could. His thumb was drawing small circles on your cheek before settling on your bottom lip, lightly playing with it. 

“Are you sure?”

His voice sounded so vulnerable and full of love that it caught you off guard. Looking at him didn’t help, either; his eyes were slightly drowsy yet they still shone bright in adoration for you, his cheeks were painted in light pink and his lips held such a soft, gentle smile. Before you knew it, you’d leaned in and pressed your lips to his, trying to convey as much of your own feelings in return as you could. His hand moved to your hair to run it through it, deepening the kiss in its path. 

You were sure Belphegor was afraid, afraid that _you’d_ be afraid, but you wanted to take all of him in. You pulled away from the kiss, his lips not failing to chase yours, and you whispered against them. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

And with your answer, Belphie fully pulled away before leaving a quick peck in your lips, and moved to sit up with you quickly following. You looked at him for merely a second, noticing the sudden flare in his cheeks before he blocked your eyes with his hand, before leaning in to whisper in your ear. 

“Close your eyes. It’ll be more fun that way,” he said in an attempt to hide his sudden embarrassment, and you led your hand up to replace his, failing to stifle a laugh. 

“But I want to see your magical girl transformation,” you teased, knowing without looking that he was glaring at you. It was a little secret that you shared with him and only him; he had asked you more than once to borrow manga from Levi without telling him it was for Belphie, and he had already run through enough genres before settling on this current one. You knew better than to spill it to the rest of his brothers, but you still found it cute.

He pinched your cheek, not caring to counter your remark. You spent a few moments waiting for his signal, and you didn’t know whether you were being impatient or he was hesitating. Before you could follow that chain of thought, though, he called out to you. 

“Alright, you can look now.” 

You removed your hand from your eyes, trying not to seem too eager, but Belphie noticed it all the same. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, leading you to straddle his thighs.

It’s not the first time you see his demon form, you try to tell yourself internally as you helplessly stare at him in awe, but this time was different. It was intimate. 

Belphegor was still blushing although not quite as strongly as before, and he seemed amused by your wordless reaction. He noticed your hands twitching as you stared at his horns, and he decided to give you some leeway.

“Do you want to touch them that bad?” he asked with a smirk and you quickly nodded; maybe too quick, you thought after the fact, “go ahead, then.” 

You first led only one of your hands to stroke his horn, trying to test the waters; you earned the reaction you had been looking for, Belphie’s lips slightly parting to let out a small sigh, before smiling and closing his eyes, enjoying how soft your hand was. Not before long, both your hands were wrapped around his horn, caressing them. You laughed quietly at how much he seemed to be enjoying himself, and you leaned in to kiss his nose before deciding on another approach. 

While your left hand continued to caress him, you began to scratch the back of his right horn, causing Belphegor to give out a quiet whimper. He quickly recovered and opened his eyes, trying to look as composed as he could in his position.

“I’m not a dog, you know,” he tried to sound intimidating, he did, but the ever-present blush in his cheeks and the adoring look on his eyes betrayed him. “Should I stop, then?” you asked him, enjoying the way he melted under your touch. 

His eyes looked away from you, settling on some random part of your bedroom. “That’s not what I said,” he slightly frowned, and you kissed his forehead as an answer.

You kept it up for a while, caressing his horns and alternating playing with his hair every now and then while he placed small kisses all over your face, until something fluffy suddenly fell onto your face, making you laugh as it tickled you. 

“Hey! That’s not fair,” you tried saying as Belphie slowly relented, but another laugh interrupted you. Once he finally pulled his tail away, you reached out to stroke it as well, “I had forgotten about it.”

“Never let you guard down,” he told you with a smile, loosely wrapping his tail around your body, its fluffy tip finding your shoulder. You nuzzled your face against it until your eyes settled onto the next thing: the birth marks on his shoulder.

“Can I touch them?” you ask while pointing at them. He nods before speaking, “you don’t need to ask for permission, you know. Of course you can,” and with that, you gently trail your fingers over them. Unsurprisingly, the urge to kiss them overwhelmed you, and you placed your lips over them, leaving open mouthed kisses in their path. He played with your hair as you took your time lavishing them, and when you tried to look at him to see his expression he pushed your head back down. You laughed against his skin at his silent command, and ordered it without hesitation. 

You moved away from his marks and to his neck, placing more kisses on it, sometimes alternating between sucking and nibbling on his skin, light marks beginning to bloom in the wake. You bit down on his earlobe, earning yourself yet another sigh. You relished his whimpers and the way he gently tugged your hair, making it hard to stop. You put your head on Belphie’s shoulder and basked in his blissful expression; all of his walls were down when he was with you, but on this very moment, seeing Belphegor on his demon form with a content smile on his face, his eyes closed, and his hand caressing your hair while untangling the knots on its way filled you with pure happiness. He turned to look at you as well, ready to jokingly tell you to keep going, but your expression made him swallow his words.

Instead, Belphie decided to kiss you, quickly slipping his tongue into your mouth while his arms wrapped tightly around you, not wanting to let you or this moment go. 

You pulled away from air, but stayed close enough that your lips were still almost touching, caressing his cheeks. You squished them, and kissed his puffy lips again.

“Mmm..” he hummed in the middle of it, and you moved away again to hear him more clearly, “it’s not like I want to stop, but I’m getting sleepy.”

You snickered before pecking his lips again. “Let’s nap, then. We can keep going later,” he smiled, held you tight and slid down the bed with you on his arms as best he could. Once you two were comfortable enough he squeezed you and kissed your head, enjoying your warmth against his body as he closed his eyes, sleep already taking over him.


End file.
